House of the Rising Sun
by SerineCeline
Summary: Marian and Bethany decide to go with the smugglers as they enter Kirkwall, little do they know that Athenril has a stake in a certain house of ill repute. M for sex, language and stuffs, no incest  A kiss maybe . Don't be put off by that though, enjoy!


_A/N: Finally got this finished! Wooooo! Sorry I've not posted for a long time =( _

_This is a semi-request, had a few ideas from someone else too, thanks for that ;) _

_This isn't incest by the way, and I know it's not really romance, I just didn't know what else to put it under =/ Anyways, enjoy! (The title is from the awesome song of the same name, in case you wondered)_

'She's fair' he said. 'She never deals in slaves or flesh' he said. Either the man was stupid, or he had something more to gain from this. Most likely the second, he often looked at the pair as if they were nothing more than a piece of shit on the floor...He'd probably pocketed a few gold for the deal, selling his nieces into prostitution, maybe he was next door right now, having his way with the young elf, Katya.

But then again, 'I'll do whatever it takes' probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to Athenril, elven leader of the small thieves' guild that had agreed to pay their way into the city. But then again, little did Marian know that the elf had a stake in a cheap backroom brothel in Lowtown that just happened to be looking for some new talent. 'House of the Rising Sun' indeed, the damned place never saw the sun; little did the customers care for the aesthetics of the place though, once they saw the array of cheap flesh on offer. And so Marian and Bethany worked themselves raw in the brothel, bringing home no coin, save for the pittance of a tip the occasional...'kind soul' left. That's what happens when you owe a life debt of a few hundred sovereigns, for one whole year the sisters would sell their bodies in dirty backrooms, leaving their lithe forms to the abuse of sexually worked up customers, letting themselves be violated in every which way.

Fortunately, their mother, living the life of luxury in the dingy hovel around the corner didn't know, nor did their friend Aveline as she trained to join the Kirkwall guard...Blood would flow if the fiery red head knew, the amount of times Marian wanted to tell her, she sometimes even wished that Bethany would call down a fiery rain from the sky to burn the place to the ground...But she didn't. Maker, how she wished she could sink her daggers into the flesh of Athenril's back...The dirty knife ear deserved anything that was coming to her.

A lone red lantern hung outside the establishment, indicating that they offered services of a more...Corporeal nature. The Rising Sun didn't have the same reputation as the Blooming Rose up in hightown, but The Rose was better suited to the residents of Hightown anyway, whereas The Sun was more like Lowtown itself, cheap and dirty. That's partially why the Hawke sisters had become such big hits, they had been clean, free from pock marks and scars, and most of all; tight in all the right places...Attributes that cheap whores were not known for. Maker knows, none of those were true anymore though. Taking a dozen or so men daily for five months wasn't the healthiest way to live, dieting on semen and cock for fourteen hours a day before stumbling home, forcing a lump of stale bread and some mouldy cheese down their throats before drinking a mixture of plants, roots and the mildest of poisons known as 'Blank's Medicine' to remove any trace of sperm from their bodies. The medicine, discovered by Artemese Blank of Nevarra in the early Blessed era was a saviour to whores all across Thedas, almost completely neutralising the risk of unwanted pregnancy, without the need for an awful snake skin, or pig bladder sheathe. Though, it was rather frowned upon by the Chantry, fortunately, most people who found use for it had fallen from the Maker's Grace a long time ago.

The girls would then fall asleep on the rock solid beds at Gamlen's house. The very thought of having to do this for another seven months made Marian sick to the stomach, they must have paid off their debt four times over by now, yet still they were in servitude.

The fact that the prig owner of the brothel had absolutely no respect for the women didn't help, but why would he? They were just another pair of Ferelden whores, the city was flooded with them recently...Them being sisters helped, men seemed to enjoy fucking them and forcing the other to watch, to lick their cocks clean after being inside of their sister, the pseudo incest was a big turn on Marian guessed. If only they had been twins, they would've brought thousands. The owner gave the customers no rules, they could do whatever they pleased as long as they didn't damage the goods too much, no checks for diseases or weapons, just two burly bouncers stood outside the door to their room listening to their screams and moans all day...Not the best security, when it had been known for up to eight men in with them at once. And they came home with the occasional cuts and bruises to prove it, their mother would see to the wounds, fussing over them like any mother would, telling them how she hated that they had to fight and work for the smugglers just to stay in the city...If only she knew what a fight they actually had.

The owner, 'Joren Krinder' was the worst kind of scum; he ran the brothel and a gambling room out the back of the dingy tavern, rarely visited for the liquor. The men would gamble next door, hoping to win more money for another tumble with one of the sisters, making a return visit of the occasional customer a certainty. Joren had insisted of testing the goods first, something every brothel owner most likely did, they had to be sure the girls knew what they were doing after all. He had taken them both into the same room, pushing Bethany onto her hands and knees, telling Marian to watch while lining his thick cock up with her sister's perfect nether lips and pushing hard. Shame, he could have probably fetched a small fortune for selling her maidenhood. It wasn't like he was short of a few sovereigns, brothels always flourished, no matter the price, or the 'economic climate'. No matter what was happening in the world, somebody was always looking for company. That showed quite clearly, the Blooming Rose being a prime example, even though you would pay half a sovereign for a lowly hand job there, whereas that could get you the full money at the Rising Sun, people still went...

Joren had taken the poor girls virginity, breaking her hymen in one, quick thrust, quickly bringing himself to climax and spilling himself into the previously untouched apostate's womb as she writhed beneath him. The man was a sadist, that much was clear, he seemed to get something from the cries of the mage, the flow of tears streaking down her face as he fucked her like a dog in front of her sister. He had looked slightly shocked at the seemingly pathetic extent of his stamina...He probably wasn't used to somebody so pure, or tight, that was his excuse anyway. He had pulled free from Bethany, wiping his slicked cock on one of her perfect, plump ass cheeks, before moving over to Marian and sliding into her with ease; making a disgusting comment about sister whores, he told them how he already had men lining up around the block to try them out. He lasted a lot longer with Marian, calling out to his brother, Alec, midway through to introduce Bethany to the world of backdoor loving, taking her anal virginity as brutally as Joren had 'made her a woman' not ten minutes prior. They emptied themselves into the sisters, giving them a minute to clean up before throwing them to the wolves. And that had been their first day...

So here they were, month five. Week three. Day three...Not that it mattered what day it was, they all blended together when you worked them all, they started an hour later on the fourth day, and finished two hours later...Fair? Hah.

The siblings were in different rooms at the moment, thank the Maker...Watching your little sister being pounced upon by three or four men at once wasn't the most pleasant thing one could witness. What was even worse, was that against all odds, Bethany seemed to enjoy it...Or she was one hell of an actor.

A pair of regulars had taken Bethany into the second of three rooms that made up the brothel about an hour ago, they visited once or twice a week usually, alternating between Marian and Bethany with each visit, they weren't rough, and even tipped. Hawke didn't know whether to be jealous of her sister, or happy that she wasn't being abused, because Maker knows...She was.

Very rarely did a single customer come in, the idiot of an owner charged the price of two and a half singles for a group, meaning a group of four could basically get their dicks wet for half price...It was bad business.

And it was bad business that brought Marian to where she was now, laying on her back, sandwiched between two grunting men. There was a third, but he had disappeared from view after emptying himself into Marian and letting his friend continue the rough pounding of her silken walls. The last man was beside her face, kneeling as he held the back of her head in a strong grip, forcing her lips over his length and down to the base. His cock had been in her mouth for near on twenty minutes and her jaw was starting to ache, if he didn't finish soon she might have to consider castrating him with her sharp teeth. She felt his cock head push into her throat, catching her unawares while she was in thought, causing her to gag and splutter, pulling away from him to catch a breath.

The man laughed, "Stupid bitch!" He slapped his cock on the side of Marian's cheek, leaving a strand of spittle on the smooth skin. "Suck it." He was Antivan, his accent and skin tone gave that away. "I said suck it!"

The whore opened her mouth and his member pushed back into her throat without hesitation. "Mmmm, that's right." He groaned lustily, gripping the whores hair again, pushing her lips to the base of his cock, his curly pubic hair making Marian do all she could not to sneeze. Her throat clenched around the top end of his cock as she fought back her gag reflex, retching slightly.

The once silent customer that was thrusting into her sopping core began to moan quietly, sloppily picking up his pace, panting with every hard thrust. And then with a long, exasperated moan, he came, his cock shooting its thick load deep into her used and abused cunt, adding to the cum that was pooled inside her from the first of their group. "Fuck..." He groaned, pulling out, a thick trail of cum leaking from her as he unblocked the proverbial dam. He grinned, slapping her hard on the thigh with his left hand while pulling his foreskin forward slowly with his right, milking one last lazy strand from the rapidly shrinking muscle, wiping it in the carpet of hair sat above the whore's quivering lips.

"Come on Vincento, we don't have all day." The man that had fucked her first said, finally coming into view, standing above Marian, staring over her form. "Not bad for a whore."

She rolled her eyes at him, moving her concentration back to sucking this 'Vincento's' cock. She had to agree with the first man though, she wanted to rest her jaw before it locked up. As if on queue the Antivan pulled his member from her throat, leaving only the tip in her mouth, his cock pulsing as his seed emptied into her mouth, the evil bastard. At least when they came in her throat it was straight down into the stomach with hardly a taste. But now, it would land on her tongue and stick to the back of her throat, giving her the full taste of the bitter fluid. She pulled free from him, holding her breath and forcing herself to swallow the thick liquid, opening her mouth and hanging her tongue out afterwards to show that she had swallowed.

"Good!" Vincento cheered, standing and pulling his pants up. "I never got a chance to try that little pussy of yours." The words rolled from his tongue, Antivan accents were quite sexy in themselves, and she might have found herself smiling if she hadn't just been forced to swallow a mouthful of his cum. "I'll have to come back for a return visit." He turned to his friends who were gathered at the door. "Ready?"

The one who had fucked her second opened the door and stepped through it, followed by the first. Vincento stopped in the doorway. "I'll see you sometime soon, hmm?"

"Looking forward to it." She smiled sarcastically, not moving from where she was laid, propping herself up on her arm.

The Antivan chuckled heartily and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Marian exhaled long and raggedly, she was so tired...Tired of having no sleep, tired of living in the shit hole of a house her prick of an uncle put them up in, tired of being fucked...Just...Tired. She laid where she was for a minute, catching her breath. She had about five minutes before Joren sent the next happy punters in, that was five minutes to use the small washroom joined on to both of the main rooms of the brothel. Warily lifting herself up she made her way to the washroom, bending at the waist halfway, quickly shooting a hand between her knees to catch a glob of cum that leaked from her. "Fucking kill somebody in a minute..." She muttered, opening the door to the washroom. "Oh!" Marian blushed deeply, no matter how many times she saw her sister naked with her beautiful bust splattered in semen, she was never going to get used to it. Bethany had been blessed with larger breasts than Marian, it had pissed the rogue off for a good few years, but now she was glad about having a more modest chest, men didn't seem so obsessed with smaller tits. They certainly had a love for her little sisters though, they would squeeze them, pull them, twist and pinch her nipples, aim their cocks at them as they jerked themselves off, covering the soft, milky white globes in their seed as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Sister." Bethany said plainly. She wasn't too happy with Marian, to say the least, she knew it wasn't her fault, they were doing what they had to...And she even had a few orgasms from her hard work...A thousand or so, so far. She didn't enjoy it though, hell, she hated it. Coming seemed to be the only perk of the job, and she exercised her right to come a lot more than Marian ever did anyway, she just wished she was doing something else. Losing her virginity to a brothel owner, who also happened to be her employer wasn't exactly how she'd imagined her first time either... "Joren wants us together next." She continued, running an old sponge across her left breast, wiping the sperm from it.

"Andraste's ass!" Marian cursed, squatting above a water bucket, cupping the liquid in a hand and splashing up at her nethers a few times. "Why? Isn't it degrading enough already?" She squeezed her pelvic muscles, one last strand of cum oozing from her and landing in the bucket, her sisters gaze set on her just a second too long.

Bethany looked away quickly, blushing ever so slightly. "Because all men are prigs." She opened the small armoire that sat at the edge of the small washroom and pulled a faux silk gown from it, pulling it up and over her beautiful body.

Joren insisted that they don the gowns for when the customers first arrived, he thought it gave them a more alluring look, he said the fact that their nipples were just visible through the near clear material, the swell of their breasts outlined perfectly, showing the shape but hidden just enough for the customers to wonder what they looked like, and the juncture between their legs, covered by the dark hair that sat above both of their once perfect cores, letting the imagination go wild, just enough to add a whole mystic look to them. He was an idiot, it worked one out of ten times, the other nine the men just wanted to tear the fabric from their body as quickly as possible.

Marian joined Bethany a moment later, covering her own body in one of the cheap robes, before turning to look at her baby sister. "Bethany, you've got some..." She pointed to a spot in her own hair, indicating where she meant in her sisters.

The apostate grumbled, grabbing a tatty looking brush and quickly working a glob of semen from her hair.

"Your bruise is showing again." The older sister added, her hand reaching out for a purple bluish patch of skin on her younger siblings left cheek.

Bethany flinched away from the hand, turning from her sister and quickly adding a ton of blusher to her cheeks, doing the best she could to brighten the once naturally blushed skin.

"Bethany..."

"What!" The mage snapped back.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say?"

"I...I'm not mad at you, I'm just..."

Marian reached out to touch her sister's arm. "I'm sorry." Maker...She felt like crying.

The door slammed open just before the contact could be made. "Come on ladies." It was Joren, a perverted smile slapped across his face. "We've got a nice group waiting for you both." He stood to the side, letting the women pass him into the room he had came from, the same room Bethany was working in previously, it was illuminated by a lantern hanging from the crumbling ceiling, and another one each of the four walls. An old, rickety table sat along the back wall, the damn thing felt as though it was going to collapse every time a whore was fucked on it, and a pile of once fluffy cushions filled the corner of the same wall, they made it easier for certain positions to be...executed.

"I'll send them in." Joren disappeared through another door into the main hall of the brothel.

"Bethany." Marian moved to squeeze her sister's arm again, but she moved out of reach.

"Just!" The apostate held her hands up, as if surrendering to an invisible guard. "Don't touch me, please." She stared at the floor for a long moment. "I know this FUCKING floor better than the back of my hand." Her gaze moved to her hand as she turned it over, inspecting it. "You think that's good, for you to have got your sister in this situation? Where the only constant she knows, where the only thing she knows is still going to be here tomorrow, is the floor of a FUCKING whore house!" That was the first time Marian heard her little sister curse like that, shouting the words out with such anger. "I said I wasn't mad at you, I lied. Don't try to be my friend." She turned to face the door, smiling prettily as the handle turned.

Marian's eyes teared up, her throat suddenly dry as a savannah, constricting tightly as she held a sob back. Before she had time to speak the heavy oak door swung open and a group of men filed in, lining up on either side. One, two, three...Six men, and a Dwarf...Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. She swore Joren did it just to ruin the women, if he'd charged twenty silvers a head instead of fifty for a group of four it would make him more money, and leave the girls in better condition, he just loved seeing them treated like shit, it's not like they could quit or anything...They looked fit at least, a bit scruffy maybe, they were most likely builders; miners seemed more reasonable actually, what with the Dwarf and all.

Marian steeled herself, mentally slapping herself and putting on her best 'whore smile', trying her best to imitate her little sister who seemed to have it down to perfection.

The new customers drank in the sight of the women, the two whores standing opposite the seven men, a good few feet of distance kept them apart. Some of the men's hands began to wander, unbuckling their belts and pulling their draw strings loose. The standoff continued for another minute, all of the men's pants eventually piled around their ankles, a few of them slowly pumping their cocks into life.

"So, boys." Bethany eventually spoke up, slowly rolling her shoulders, letting the thin gown slide down her body and heap around her hips as it caught at her forearms. "What're you waiting for?"

The Dwarf that was stood in the centre of the line stepped forward, he ran a hand through his short and un kept jet black hair and laughed. "They told us you were eager for it." He nodded to Bethany, his eyes wide. His face was covered in the marking of a 'Castless', the lowest of the low in the Dwarven hierarchy. So now they were being fucked not only by the human dregs of society, but by the Dwarven dregs too. Just amazing.

"Come on boys," The Castless said. "Get your cocks out of your hands and get them into these whores." The Dwarf closed the gap between him and Bethany in a few long strides and tore the robe from her, throwing it across the room. "They told me you were a real cumslut." He laughed, grabbing Bethany in a strong grip on each side of her hips, using them as a pivot to spin her around. He kicked her legs out from beneath her and she fell to the floor with a short yelp, landing on her knees. "That's right." He pushed her forward onto her hands and stood behind her, grabbing his Dwarf like cock. It was just like the Dwarves themselves, short but thick. Not incredibly short mind you, a little less than five inches maybe? But Maker, it looked as thick as a man's wrist.

Marian stared on as he pushed through her sisters lips and into the silken sheathe, Bethany moaned quietly and Marian felt herself moisten slightly...It was wrong, but she enjoyed seeing her baby sister in pleasure, she'd had a tough life, and deserved something other than pain for once...But not like this, the whole thing was just one big, sick, joke. Fortunately, her attention was brought away as three of the men approached her, all of their cocks so hard it looked painful.

"Dibs on her arse." The one on the right sneered, he was rather...scruffy. He threw his head back, pushing his messy, long brown hair back behind his ears and scratched his un kept beard with a pair of rough fingers. He seemed to have more hair on his chest than anywhere else on his body though. Maker, the man was hairier than a dwarf!

"Have it, I don't wanna go near some whores shit pipe!" The one on the left grunted, he was kind of stumpy in stature, dark hair, clean shaven...Had a way with words, so it seemed.

"Lay off it Wayne!" The brunette on the right whined. "Don't say that when I'm going to be having my cock in there."

"Hur-hur." Wayne chuckled. "I'll take her cunt then."

These kinds of discussions went on all the time, arguing about who got what hole, it sometimes even got violent, Bethany or Marian would try to diffuse the situation, if the men got violent with each other, they would usually get violent with the girls afterwards...They more often than not got a backhander for the effort though.

Marian had dropped her robe to the floor by now and kicked it behind her; she rested her weight on one leg, her delicious hips jutting out to one side as she cocked her head. "Are you going to spend all day talking?" She clicked her tongue. Again trying her best to imitate the way her sister handled men. The apostate seemed to have a knack for it. A knack that Marian didn't know whether to be jealous of or not.

"Oh-ho." Wayne laughed, turning to the other two. "You hear that?" He looked back to Marian. "Sorry, your highness." He lifted his thin shirt over his head and added it to the now rather large pile of men's clothes beside the door.

"Come on then whore." The one in the middle finally spoke up, he was bald and missing a few teeth. "Show us what you've got." He twirled a finger.

Marian turned, bending at the waist, running her hands down the front of her legs. She had seen Bethany doing this once, time to give it a go, she guessed. She turned her head to face the men, before bringing an open palm down on one of her plump ass cheeks with a loud slap.

"Spread the cheeks." Wayne added.

Marian blushed slightly, no matter how many times somebody asked her, she always reddened. She added her spare hand to the other cheek before spreading them.

All three men groaned quietly, their hands going back to slowly pumping their cocks.

Marian smiled seductively, slowly pushing a finger into her core with a slight shudder and a fake gasp. She could only stall for a few moments, but the more the men played with their cocks now, the less time they would be violating her for.

A loud moan that was suddenly cut off by a violent gagging noise, followed by a whoreish giggle and another strangled moan brought Marian's attention to her little sister. The younger Hawke sibling was still one her hands and knees, the thick cocked Dwarf slamming as deep as possible into her silken vice from behind, his heavy balls slapping against the swollen bud of nerves nestled atop where her deliciously dripping lips met. Her beautiful bust swaying with every hard thrust from the Dwarf, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowning out almost all other sound. Marian's attention trailed closer to her sister's face, the reason for the noise she made clearly evident. A well built blonde haired man thrust into her mouth with reckless abandon, Bethany's blushed cheeks hollowed as she sucked on the large member. Bethany had always been good at blowjobs, sucking cock, she had seemed to pick up a talent for handling dicks unnaturally quick and her gag reflex didn't seem to bother her usually, much to the men's joy. Marian felt her legs quiver slightly at the sight. The cock was visible in Bethany's throat, bulging as she sucked and swallowed the beast, her beautiful brown eyes fixed on those of the man she was expertly servicing. Hawke drew her attention back from her sister to the men behind her, unfortunately, while it had seemed like she was watching her sister for an eternity, it had barely been seconds.

The one on the left, 'Wayne' finally approached her from behind while the nameless bald man in the centre circled to her front, waving his 'slightly' above average sized cock in front of her. She was so busy preparing for Wayne to push into her from behind that she didn't really pay attention to the cock hovering a mere fraction from her lips. She snapped back to reality as four knuckles slapped across her face in a brutal backhand, knocking her to the ground.

"My dick isn't going to suck itself, you stupid whore." The bald one spat, grabbing the stunned Hawke by a handful of her short, raven black hair and pulling her onto her knees.

Marian's vision blurred, stars danced behind her eyes as her cheek throbbed. The slap had been so unexpected and powerful that it had almost parted her from her consciousness. She met with her sister's gaze for a short moment as she was grabbed by her hair and pulled onto her knees. Bethany didn't seem bothered about the slap in the slightest. Intact, she let the cock slide from her mouth before moaning loudly and burying her face in the floor.

"Oh! Maker! I-I'm gonna come!" She shrieked, orgasming hard against the Dwarf's fat dick, much to his joy, cheering to the other customers as she spasmed and bucked against him, moaning out to the Maker as she came. Her sweet juices leaking out around the tight seal her lips formed around him, dripping down the inside of her thighs and pooling beneath her.

"Hah!" The Castless chuckled heartily bringing his open palm down in a heavy arc onto the plump skin of Bethany's ass multiple times, reddening the skin until the blood rushing to the top emanated a heavy heat.

The blonde's cock was back in Bethany's throat before she had time to recover, and Marian turned her attention back to the muscle standing proud before her, scowling at the man who had slapped her. She wiped a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her lips on her forearm, before attempting to smile. "Sorry." She said, opening her mouth and easing the cockhead between her luscious, full lips. A clear liquid had already gathered on the tip, a clear indication of his arousal, she used her tongue to lubricate the rest of his throbbing prick with the bitter fluid, easing the cock further into her mouth.

"Better." The man she was slowly pushing toward her throat laughed, "You going to get stuck in there, Wayne?"

"I was planning on doing, until you knocked her over." The small, black haired man retorted. "Come on girl." He placed a hand on either side of the whore's hips and lifted her back onto her feet, letting her find purchase on either side of the bald customer's waist as he began to impale her throat with his cock, causing her to gag and splutter with every thrust. "How's her mouth, George?"

"Nghhh, good."

"Let's hope her cunt's the same, huh?" Wayne laughed, pushing two rough fingers into her, grinning at the muffled groan that came from her throat. He spread the tunnel, making a motion like a pair of scissors opening and closing. "Like the finest silk." He grinned, lining himself up with her nether lips. He slowly pushed his thick cock head inside, slickening his tip with her juices, before driving through and hilting himself in one, hard thrust. The whore shuddered, bouncing forward from the power of the thrust as Wayne let out a long sigh. "Ahhhhh...This is one wet pussy!"

_'Only because seeing Bethany turned me on..._' Marian mused, but quickly washed the disgusting thought from her head.

Wayne placed a rough, calloused hand on either side of her hips before working himself into a regular pace, his thighs smashing against hers with loud slaps.

Marian winced at a burning sensation in her crotch, it had been on and off for a few weeks now, a disgusting disease from one of the customers no doubt. Unfortunately for Wayne, who was none the wiser as he pounded into her from behind; would have fun explaining to his wife why her nethers had suddenly began to burn as if she were a cheap whore, at least that would bring him some trouble, and the thought that she was passing the disease onto one of the pricks who had caused it her in the first place felt rather...Satisfying. Marian quickly snapped out of the thought, realising her teeth were digging into the sensitive flesh just at the base of the cock head that was pushed between her lips, she hastily lifted her teeth from the member and pushed it back into her throat, hoping 'George' would forgive her for biting him, and the best way to get forgiveness was to drown him in a world on pleasure. The first slap had hurt after all, and she would rather avoid getting another. She held him in her clenching throat for a long moment, suppressing her gag reflex the best she could, using the precious few seconds that she could hold back choking to look to her sister, learn from the way she handled a cock, she was the better whore, after all.

Bethany moaned and squealed as she was pressed between the Castless Dwarf hammering into her from behind, and the blonde man before her, his hand bunching her beautiful black tresses of hair up as she expertly handled his cock in her throat. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat; the droplets that covered her body glistened in the reflected torchlight that illuminated the room. The way she handled the cock in her mouth had been described by more than one happy customer as an art form. The way she added more pressure by squeezing her lips slightly, the way her teeth grazed the thick head of a cock with a feather light touch, just enough to cause the men to shudder and groan, the way her tongue masterfully massaged the underside of the muscle, the way she moaned while the shaft was buried in her mouth, sending the most pleasurable of vibrations through it and up the customers spine, the way she only let her throat clench once the cock was already held in place, causing an almost unbearable tightness in the constricting passage. She had the whole thing down to perfection. And Maker, the men loved her for it.

The Dwarf pounding into her velvety passage began to moan loudly, panting and groaning erratically as he seemingly reached his limit. "Ohhh, here she comes!" He grunted, bucking deeply into her.

Bethany let the blonde man's horse cock slide from her mouth as she felt the Dwarf swell inside of her, moaning loudly as she joined him in a powerful orgasm. Her walls clamped down tightly as she felt the meaty cock spasm inside of her, sending thick ropes of the infamously potent Dwarf spunk arcing into her womb, painting her insides white and filling her to the brim. After what seemed like an eternity of him pouring his seed into the whore's tunnel, he finally pulled out; leaving the human quivering as the thick white goo unceremoniously began to drip from her. Fortunately she was regularly taking the tonic, without it she'd probably have found herself heavy with Dwarven twins, seeing as how her cycle was due within the next few days.

"Ahhhh..." The Dwarf grinned, stumbling backwards. "You humans are so tight compared to Dwarven wenches..." His gaze stopped at the twitching lips his cock had been invading not one minute ago, his seed oozing out in thick globs and pooling on the floor. "Even you whores are tighter."

"You never slipped it to a she-elf, boss?" George, the man who Marian was 'supposed' to be fellating asked, his eyes fixed between Bethany's legs. "They're the tightest." He grinned, looking down to Marian, her whole body moving to and fro as Wayne pounded into her sopping core from behind. Her beautiful blue eyes staring up at him, as if she was expecting something from him. "I never said stop."

The whore muttered something around his cock before returning to blowing him, seemingly with more skill.

"Alright boys, do what you want with her." Marian heard the Dwarf say. She jumped slightly when two men entered her peripheral vision, moving toward her sister. She had forgot that they were even there.

The men spoke to each other in hushed whispers, all the while staring at the cum leaking brunette and nodding every so often, obviously discussing how they were going to do this.

Bethany hummed as the blonde customers cock invaded her throat; she had learned quite quickly that the vibrations helped the men along. She had to admit, she was good at sucking dick. She could make them beg for release, sliding her lips along the length of their pole until they neared climax, then taking them into the back of the throat until they exploded, releasing a torrent of their hot cum down into her stomach. Her big brown eyes sparkled up at the lust filled dark blue of the customer's she was doing that certain act to at this very moment in time. Her cheeks hollowing as she sucked and rang her tongue around the thick member.

"Nggghhh...Shit." He murmured, the only words he had said since he entered the room.

Bethany smiled up at him with her eyes...The way she used those beautiful eyes of hers drove the men crazy.

The customer's hands lightly ran across her forehead, pushing stray strands of chocolate hair back behind her ears, admiring her pretty little face as he did. The blonde man was probably the best looking of the group, the rest were rather...Sub standard. He was certainly the most endowed anyway, slightly thinner than the Dwarf, but more than twice as long...It was magnificent.

Bethany pressed forward, tilting her head back slightly, letting the cock slip back into her throat, her cute, slightly upturned nose pressed against his shortly cut pubic hair, and his firm, tensed up balls rested against the soft skin of her chin.

The men behind her finally seemed to have finished their discussion and began to move. One of them gently bunched her hair up in one hand, before pulling her mouth from his friends cock and guiding her across the room by her hair, like a dog on a leash to the pile of pillows in the corner. "Now, you just stay like this, like a good girl." He leant back against the wall, half sat up, half laid down, sinking into the old cushions with a relaxed sigh. "Now..." He beckoned to his semi-erect cock. "Get me hard."

Bethany nodded, like a good little whore, before crawling closer to him and wrapping both of her hands around him, jerking him fully to life in a few thrusts of her skilled hands. She grinned, biting her bottom lip for a short moment, before crawling further forward, straddling the man until her heavy bosom swayed before his face. The man was rather average looking; dark, short hair, clean shaven. Nothing stood out for him, in a good way, or a bad way. He was Ferelden too, judging by his accent.

"Give me a pick axe, a stiff drink and some hole..." He said, positioning his cock beneath her swollen cunt lips, rubbing the head along them, lubricating himself with her juices. "And I'm a happy man." He grabbed each one of her ass cheeks, and brought her down on his cock, impaling her fully in one thrust.

Bethany moaned throatily as the Ferelden beneath filled her, he wasn't the biggest, but slightly above average she guessed. You see all shapes and sizes of cocks being a whore, and subconsciously work out an average. Bethany liked it a little larger though, after all the stretching she'd received in the few months of her sexual activity, it helped.

The Fereldan groaned as he began to thrust up into her, grabbing two handfuls of her soft, plump ass as he went, the flesh bulging between his fingers as they dug in hard enough to leave marks. "Come on then, join in." He looked around the whore as she rode his cock; to the two men he had left with theirs in their hands. The two murmured to each other for a short moment, before approaching the bouncing whore.

The blonde man she had been 'servicing' previously approached her from the side, standing beside her head, his large member standing proudly, glistening with Bethany's saliva. His hands gently roamed through her hair, gathering a thick bunch of the silky tresses and using it as a pivot, turning her to face him.

Bethany stared at the cock for a moment, her hips still moving in time with the thrusts of the man below as he pounded up into her, grunting as he stared up at her swaying bust. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes roaming up the toned body until they locked with his. Those eyes once filled with innocence and love, now filled with an unbridled lust for all things sexual. Her mouth opened without her even willing it to, and the next thing she knew her lips were sliding along the mans thick member as she pushed him into her throat, quashing her gag reflex as it invaded further and further.

The hands on her ass squeezed her soft flesh between their fingers, bringing a muffled squeal from the teenage whore. She knew what was coming next though, when they quickly spread her cheeks, revealing her puckered hole. She braced herself when a warm liquid splashed against the tight opening, quickly pulling the cock from her throat and preparing herself for the penetration. She gritted her teeth as she felt the fat head pushing against her ring, relaxing her body to allow easier entrance into the tight canal. She had learned quickly to relax herself as much as possible, to avoid the 'usually' painful entrance...It had become rather pleasant after a while though, she found that there was nothing like being filled by two men, to be treated as what she was...A whore. Something her sister obviously disagreed on. Bethany groaned as the thick head of the mans cock finally squeezed into her, her fists clenching up in the dirty pillows, the man below her ceasing his upward thrusts for a moment as his friend inched into her tight rear.

The young apostate attempted to glance across to her sister, but her head was grabbed, and roughly spun back around by the man slowly burying himself in her ass.

The customer grinned when he finally hilted himself, spanking the whore on the outside of her thigh. "So tight!" He exclaimed, taking thick handfuls of her flesh and building up to the same rhythm of the friend pounding up into the girl's once pristine cunt, from below.

Bethany moaned out loudly as the two men thrust into her, she could feel yet another orgasm building inside of her, yet another thing her sister rarely achieved. She seemed to think that she kept some dignity by not letting herself come...But Maker, it felt so good! Bethany's attention was drawn to her right as her sister was slammed over the old wooden table, still being fucked from behind as she had been last time they had seen each other. A hand was on the side of her head as she was bent over and flattened against the table, her head forced in position, her eyes in full contact with Bethany's, her face covered in thick globs of creamy cum. Bethany smiled at the thought of the man emptying himself all over her sisters bonny face, which just made the situation all the more awkward, as Marian thought it was more of a 'Hey, how you doing?' kind of smile. Not the kind of thing you do while you're being fucked in front of your sister…Usually.

The man thrusting into Marian must have been near the end by now, Wayne; Bethany thought she had heard him being called. One of his hands was on Marian's head, keeping her pinned to the table, while his other hand rested just below the small of her back, his palm flat against her skin with his thumb pushed into her tight rear. Small grunts begin to tear from the man as he changed into an uneven pace, his grip on Marian tightening as his legs shook and he buried himself in her one last time, his ropey cum shooting deep into the whore's womb.

Bethany grinned to herself at the priceless look of defeat across her sister's face. The bitch deserved more than a few men fucking, and emptying themselves in her. She turned her attention away from her sister and back to the men she was servicing, once more wrapping her lips around the blonde man's member, and squeezing her pelvic muscles around the two men inside of her.

"Ahhh, fuck! This is so tight!" The man thrusting into Bethany's ass groaned, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up so that his hairy chest was against her smooth, flawless back. He soon found out that this position would be his undoing, the angle causing deeper penetration. "Ngghhh!" He grit his teeth, burying his sweaty face against the whore's shoulder as his dick twitched inside of her, emptying a substantial load into her rear.

"Hah!" The customer beneath her laughed as he continued to push up into her pussy. "You came already?"

"Shit…" The other man panted as he clung to Bethany. "I did…" He pushed her back forwards, into her old position and pulled from her, her asshole still spread as he stumbled back to his other friends who had finished by now.

Only three of the group remained unsatisfied; the man who had called dibs on Marian's arse earlier on was busy thrusting into it as he bent her over the table. The second was still pounding into Bethany from below, his hands roaming across her body as his head lolled in pleasure. And the third, the…large man who Bethany had previously being fellating had moved behind her, deeming to test out why his college had finished in her behind so quickly.

The door to the room opened and Joren strolled in. "Come on lads, aren't you done yet?"

"Hey!" The Dwarf complained. "We paid good money for their use until we're all done. As you can see, those three aren't done…Nikol there is only just getting started." He pointed to the blonde lining himself up with Bethany's ass.

"Fine, well don't take all day; we've got people lining up to fuck them." Joren muttered as he left, closing the door behind him; the Dwarf spat on the floor and turned back to watch the spectacle.

Nikol poked the thick head of his cock against the opening; fortunately the ring of muscle was still spread and loosened up. It would still be painful though, the man was stupidly big for a human, that might have been natural for a Qunari, but it must have been something to be proud of for a human. His member strained against the opening for a moment, before he pushed through, causing Bethany to scream, a scream stuck somewhere between pain and pleasure. Little did anyone care about either.

Tears welled in Bethany's eyes as she was stretched further than ever before, her nails tore into the cushions beneath as he gripped onto them for dear life. She had never been so filled in her life, luckily for her though, the semen from the previous man acted as a sort of lubricant, making the process slightly easier.

Marian didn't seem to be faring too well either, the hairy man that was fucking her ass had all but mounted her, pushing her face down into the table as he climbed on top of her, an almost lifeless look in her watery eyes as she was violated.

"Ahhhh…" The customer thoroughly enjoying Bethany's overly fucked pussy moaned quietly, bucking up into the young whore as his toes curled, his cock attempting to flex in its sheath as he came deep into her, adding to that of the Dwarves. He waited a long moment, before pulling his rapidly softening member from her, globs of thick cum following him out. He slapped Nikol on the shoulder and slid away from Bethany, allowing his friend to have her all to himself.

Nikol took no time in using this opportunity, he flipped her around, as to get a better look at her beautifully pained face. He wrapped an arm around each thigh and lifted her legs high up, allowing himself to push deeper into her.

Bethany gasped loudly as an unexpected orgasm hit her, her body spasmed against Nikol, her muscles trapping him inside of her.

The man buried his face in the teenager's bust, before coming himself, emptying himself into her tight rear. Finally he fell back, laughing to himself. "You can't fault him for finishing so quickly." He grinned to the rest of his friends.

By this time the man who had been with Marian had finished also, standing beside the rest of them, leaving the two whores where they were.

"Now." The Dwarf spoke up. "Before we go…How about you share a quick kiss?" He grinned.

"What?" Marian murmured.

"Kiss, with your tongues."

"No."

"Hmm." The Dwarf mused. "What would your boss say if he found out you weren't doing as we asked? "Hmm?" He strolled forward and back, as if he was giving a rousing speech to the troops. "Just one simple kiss, and we'll be gone…You'll never know we were here."

"I'm not kissi—"

"Marian…" Bethany interrupted. "Just…Just do it." She lifted herself from the cushions and moved toward the table, taking her sisters hand and lifting her up. "Just do it." She whispered.

"I—I can't…"

Bethany leaned forward, softly placing her lips against her sisters, she waited for a moment until Marian's mouth opened, much to the men's enjoyment.

XxX

"You seriously think I wouldn't fuck you over the first chance I got?"

"It was just business!"

"Just business! Do you know what we had to do in that place? Joren and his brother are dead, did you seriously not think we wouldn't come after you?"

"Hawke. I got you into the city, we covered you from the Templars!"

"I should gut you where you stand, you dirty knife ear!" Marian raged, her hands reaching for her daggers.

"Sister—" Bethany interrupted, appearing at her side. "Remember what we arranged?"

Hawke sighed, her hands moving away from her blades. "You won't die, Athenril…Not yet at least."

"Sleep…" Bethany waved her hand in the general direction of the smuggler elf.

XxX

"Thirty sovereigns, as arranged." An unknown voice spoke out.

Athenril cracked an eyelid open. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She heard Hawke say, there was the distinct clink of coins rubbing, before Bethany appeared in her vision, crouching besides her.

"For one year we worked in that brothel, earning what we owed a hundred times over…All for your greed." She stood up. "Well, say hello to your new Masters, I don't know whether they'll just kill you right out, but at least we don't have to deal with you anymore." Bethany turned and strolled away after her sister.

A pair of armoured Dwarves entered Athenril's vision a moment later. "Welcome to the Carta." And then an armoured boot parted her mind from her body.

_A/N: I know this one was different, more PWP really =/ But a request is a request, I know it's been ages since I've posted anything, but I've been super super busy (Terrible excuse, I know) I'll really try to crack on with the requests I've been given though, stay tuned for more in the future! And I hope you enjoyed :D Please Review if you did, or even if you didn't, troll away if you like ;)_


End file.
